


A Heart Full of Love

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Lucifer, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Gabriel, Pregnant!Gabriel, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer and Gabriel share some time as a couple





	A Heart Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Pregnant Sex Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Gabriel whined and moaned as he felt Lucifer’s tongue dance across his slick hole, mewling in need. His swollen belly heaved and he rested a hand over it, whimpering.

“Does my pretty little Omega need more?” Lucifer asked, his hands running up and over his pregnant stomach, feeling their child kick against Lucifer’s palm. The grin that spread over his mate’s face made him smile.

“Yes, Alpha, please,” Gabriel whimpered.

“Alright, baby,” Lucifer whispered, “roll onto your side.”

Gabriel did as he was told, rolling onto his side and Lucifer stuck a pillow underneath of his stomach and another one underneath his head. The Alpha turned his Omega’s face towards him and admired the pregnancy glow about his Omega, seeing the lust and love shine in his eyes and he kissed him passionately, not wanting to part his lips for any reason. He felt Gabriel cup the back of his head and return the kiss, and Lucifer cupped his Omega’s stomach in his hands protectively as he slid in behind Gabriel.

“I’m ready, Alpha,” Gabriel whispered. “Fill me up.”

Lucifer did. He shifted and lifted Gabriel’s leg up so he could guide his cock in slowly, watching Gabriel’s face contort in pleasure lovingly. When he was fully sheathed, he rested there, holding his Omega close.

Gabriel moved first, rolling his hips down and resting his head on Lucifer’s shoulder, exposing his mating mark. Lucifer kissed and nibbled around it as his hips gently rolled into Gabriel’s taking the pace slow and easy for his Omega’s sake. Gabriel was eight months pregnant, he wasn’t going to go hard and fast on him, no matter the temptation. Lucifer had excellent self control.

They came together, Gabriel quaking in Lucifer’s strong arms as his knot caught and tied them together, and they calmed in each other’s arms, Gabriel hold Lucifer’s hands tightly while Lucifer kissed along Gabriel’s jaw.

“Luci?” Gabriel whispered somewhat sleepily.

“Yes, baby?” Lucifer murmured.

“I love you and our pup.”

Lucifer smiled and kissed Gabriel sweetly. “And I love you and our pup as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
